Through The Fire and Flame
by Weapon Frayer
Summary: Lucas' world and Sinnoh changed the day Dawn was kidnapped. Now, 5 years later, Lucas must go on a quest to free Sinnoh from Team Galactic's cold-as-ice grip over Sinnoh, and on the way, will he find his love, or think of hell in his sight, when the fates meet. Game AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**OK, so this fanfic is a short, less-than-10 chapter long oneshot. It is about, if your friend/rival was captured, and became... your worst enemy! It's also set in Diamond/Pearl timeline, and I'm a boy, so you know what this means...**

**Really, you should know.**

**Disclaimer:**

**All uses of Pokemon are protected under Arceus's portal. No one, except Arceus and Japan own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 1 - Corrupted Pearls**

**5 Years Ago - Lake Valor**

"NO!" Lucas yelled, as the Team Galactic grunts dragged Dawn away, gagged, tied, and bruised, in a wool sack.

"Monferno! Use Flamethrower!" Lucas yelled, as his Monferno breathed fire and flame out of his mouth.

The flames suddenly reflected back onto Lucas, as the flame bit his backpack.

"AHH! GET IT OFF!" Lucas yelled, as the grunts threw Dawn into the trunk, and drove away.

Lucas ran, and dived into the nearby water source, Lake Valor, as his mind flashed with self-hatred, and regret.

**Present - House Inside Fort Veilstone (Formerly Veilstone City)**

"So big brother, tell me more." the child asked, as Lucas sighed. His face had grown a short beard, as he started to speak.

"Well, after... _then_..." Lucas shuddered. "... I found Team Galactic's former leader, Cyrus, dead in front of Twinleaf Town."

"Cyrus' body was impaled on a spike, and bloody. There was a note to... _me._" Lucas cringed, as he said this.

"The note said, '_Lucas, -he's here... -e's the new l-a-e-... an- s-e'- co-m-g for you... Signed, Mercury."_

_"_Who was it?" Ethan, the little brother asked.

**Mid-Note:**

**Yes, this is the SAME Ethan from... go guess.**

"I'm not sure, Ethan. _Mercury_ could be a codename for someone else." Lucas replied.

"That's... pretty creepy!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Yes it is Ethan. Now go to bed, before a grunt finds us hiding here." Lucas told.

"Alright big brother." Ethan said.

As Lucas' head laid to rest on the soft, white pillow, he thought, _Where is Dawn?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for not updating! Anyways, this chapter will be about what happened in between the flashback and present in the last chapter. R&R!**

**Chapter 2 - Darkness Imprisoning Me**

**Flashback - Galactic HQ**

As the grunts pulled Dawn out of the back of the truck, Jupiter stood out at the side of the truck, with a briefcase in one hand, and stunning handcuffs in another.

"Mmmmph! Mmmppp!" Dawn yelled, into the muzzle on her mouth, as Jupiter commanded the grunts to take Dawn out of the bag.

"So, what do we have here?" Jupiter asked, as she took off Dawn's muzzle and handcuffed her. "You won't get away with this, Jupiter! Sooner or later, Lucas will be looking for your worthless servants and your precious little assho-" Dawn yelled.

Dawn was cut off, as Jupiter took out a remote from the briefcase, and pressed a button, by a large electrical shock.

"How do you like it, now?" Jupiter asked, as Dawn's hair was standing straight up. "You'll...pay...for..." Dawn went, but Jupiter then pressed the button again.

A larger electrical charge went through Dawn, as she screamed in pain. "Grunts, take her to Conversion Floor, Ultima Room." Jupiter commanded the grunts, as they led a weak, and powerless Dawn, into the building.

The grunts went inside, with the remote Jupiter used, by swiping their keycards, and dragged Dawn to an elevator. "Let's see... oh right, the Conversion Floor!" the taller grunt exclaimed, as he pressed the 'Down' button.

The elevator door slid open, as the shorter grunt pressed 'B7F', with a simple tap. The elevator descended slowly down, as Dawn finally came back to her senses.

"What does Jupiter want! Why am I here? And where are my Pokemon?!" Dawn questioned, as the tall grunt sighed, and pressed the remote Jupiter used.

Dawn got fried again, as the entourage reached their destination. The grunts led Dawn to a room, as they swiped their keycards, and entered the brightly-lit room.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Cyrus spoke, through a live video feed on a 70' inch flatscreen. "Grunts, lock her arms, neck, and legs to that big metal chair over there."

The grunts did as they were told, as they strapped the steel restraints on Dawn's neck, arms, and legs. "Put that helmet on her head." Cyrus commanded, as Dawn came back to her senses (again).

"Cyrus? You did this! You're going to pay!" Dawn raged, as suddenly, a mist that was made out of Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, and Nightmare solution.

As the mist moved through the room, Dawn finally succumbed to the mist.

In Dawn's dream, she was all alone, without anything to protect it, not even a Pokemon, as Gengars, Darkrais, Garchomps, Dragonites, Salamances, Hydreigons, Fraxures, and Tyrantitars chased her.

"Is anyone here? Someone? Please help me!" Dawn screamed, in her psyche, as 2 walls magically appeared on the sides of the road Dawn was running.

Suddenly, a voice, that sounded like Cyrus, boomed, "Dawn, I can help you.". Dawn, 50 yards ahead of the mob chasing her, replied, "You can help me?".

"Yes, I will help you; but in return, you must help me." Cyrus' voice rang, throughout the dream. "In what way?" Dawn yelled, as the mob came 25 yards away from her.

"Wake up, Dawn, wake up." the voiced bellowed, as the mob suddenly vanished. "Now, wake up Dawn, and look at the swirls you see when you wake up." the voice echoed, throughout the dream.

Dawn snapped out of her dream, as she looked at the swirls that the flatscreen broadcast. "Gengar, use Mass Hypnosis on the girl." Cyrus commanded, via radio.

The Gengar stared at Dawn, as the hypnosis beams hit Dawn's eyes. "Dawn, you are now in my complete control. Dawn, you will everything I command you to do." Cyrus spoke, in a lower, bellowing voice.

"I... will... do.. everything.. you.. command. me. to do..." Dawn replied, in a submissive and monotone voice. "Dawn, you are now a commander of Team Galactic." Cyrus spoke, now on the flatscreen TV.

"I am now a commander of Team Galactic." Dawn spoke, in the same monotone voice. "Dawn, your new name is now... Mercury." Cyrus commanded.

"Mercury, you will do my bidding, and will always be." "I will always do your bidding, and it will always be." Dawn spoke. "Mercury, you are a cold-blooded, heartless killer who is emotionless." Cyrus persuaded Dawn, now Commander Mercury.

"I am a cold-blooded, emotionless killer." Commander Mercury spoke in a monotone voice. "Mercury, state your identity." Cyrus bellowed. "I am Mercury, a Commander of Team Galactic, cold-blooded, emotionless killer, and doer of your biddings." Commander Mercury stated.

"Now Mercury, you need a new suit, not those clothes on you. Go put on that suit right next to you." Cyrus commanded, as he unstrapped the restraints from far distance control.

Mercury put the suit on, as it adjusted to her size and shape automatically. "Oh, and go take that hat off. And get back into the chair after that." Cyrus ordered.

Mercury took off her hat and tore it into a thousand pieces, as she got back into the chair. "Put on that helmet." Cyrus ordered Mercury. "Yes sir." Mercury replied, as she put on the helmet.

The helmet shook, as Mercury's hair was shaped into a pigtail. Then, the helmet splatted green hair dye on the pigtail and the rest of the hair. "I want you to keep the color of the hair and the shape in perfect condition forever." Cyrus commanded.

"I will keep my hair like this forever." Mercury replied. "Your first mission you will do for me is to kill the Elite 4 and capture Cynthia, the Champion." Cyrus ordered.

"I will undergo anything you say, and I will do it." Mercury said, as the 5th Commander of Team Galactic exited the Conversion Room. This event would also be the start of the countdown to Apocalypse in Sinnoh.

**End Note:**

**Sad, is it, you Shippers? Well, there is a reason for this, and its crucial to the main plot point of the story. Also, this idea came into my head, and it was, 'What if your best friend or rival became your worst enemy?'. I can't use it with Generations I, II, and VI. I couldn't bear to do it Gen. V, and Gen. III makes no sense to do it. But THIS makes sense. So, read, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**After reading over my script, I have decided to upgrade this to an M. Why? Blood, gore, death, and a WHOLE lot of other stuff. The stuff in my other fanfic (Tour of My Life) is nothing compared to what's in here. Anyways, enjoy, don't cringe, and R&R!**

**Chapter 3 - Now That The War Is Through With Me**

**1 Year From Present Day - Battle of Snowpoint City**

As the Sinnoh Resistance tried to defend their final stronghold in Northern Sinnoh, the Team Galactic forces, led by M, Team Galactic's mysterious leader, who killed Cyrus, Team Galactic's former leader.

Now, Team Galactic's goal was to make the entire world worship (or something like that) them. And they had done a decent job of accomplishing that goal.

Already, had they corrupted 3 former Gym Leaders, and turned them into mindless, emotionless slaves, who only followed M's command. It was so grueling to think about, that soldiers virtually went insane, even thinking about it.

They had also perfected a Mass Hypnosis machine, that turned Pokemon, into mindless, almost non-controllable soldiers. The death count was so high, it broke a calculator once.

The resistance only had themselves, their Pokemon, the Aura Guardians, the surviving Gym Leaders, and weapons imported from Johto. The resistance down south, was actually pushing Team Galactic out, effectively.

The Northern Resistance, however, was losing foothold of Sinnoh, chunks at a time. It became so bad, that they started recruiting Trainers from different regions, like Kalos, and Unova.

And then, out of the blue, Team Galactic stormed the final siege point: Fort Snowpoint (or Snowpoint City). The religious fanatics started yelling that it was Arceus' will, and it was the holy wars, with punishment due to all of the universe.

Then, the battle began.

"Rizon Sector: Shoot Hellfire #34, in 5 seconds! Arena Sector: Defend Corral Sector, and shoot Hellfire #41!" Com. Gates yelled, into his radio, as his unit shot rockets and shells at the approaching Galactic line.

A few shells hit their target, as the sound of Croagunks yelping in pain, as blood fountained out of them. The rockets, meanwhile, hit all of their targets, as the Galactic second airplane and helicopter unit exploded.

The drivers screamed in agony, as their corpses hit the frozen ground and exploded. "Commander, the force has Hypnosis Guns! What do we do?!" Com. Gates' son, Major Fields yelled, through the communications channel.

"Activate Operation Valeyard." Com. Gates replied to his son. "Are you sure? We're going to need it later." Mjr. Fields asked. "JUST DO IT!" Com. Gates yelled.

Mjr. Fields sighed, as he commanded the back forces and defense squadrons, "Launch Ops. Valeyard.". Suddenly, as the Galactic forces were marching, trapdoors 10 yards wide, 30 yards deep, and filled with lava, below them swung open.

Most of the forces fell into the lava, as they screamed in suffering, and eternal pain, and melted. The survivors, suddenly exploded, from defense bombshells.

"The 6th wave is down. 14 more to go!" Mjr. Fields shouted, as another wave of soldiers/slaves marched to Snowpoint's only entryway. "Wait a minute; dad!" Mjr. Fields yelled, through the comm system.

"What?" "Are any of the parts of the old highway intact?" Mjr. Fields asked. "Well, yeah, there's at least..." "I've got an idea!" Mjr. Fields exclaimed, beaming.

"What is it, Travis?" his dad asked. Mjr. Fields' idea was to knock down a pillar, and wait for the army to go under. "Well son, that is maybe the greatest idea you've ever had." Com. Gates replied.

"But first, we need to defeat the current wave." Mjr. Fields explained. "Well yeah; who would be fucking retaded enough to not do that." Com. Gates replied.

During the 7th wave's assault, Lt. Smith, the 2nd in-command for Mjr. Fields, noticed that people on the resistance's side were starting to pick up momentum.

Then, Lt. Smith saw a Capitol Century rocket launcher, that the force commander, a fallen Gym Leader, was charging up. "Major! The traitor is charging up a Capitol Century rocket launcher! What do we do?" Lt. Smith yelled.

"... SHOOT AT IT, YOU BITCH!" Mjr. Fields screamed through the comm system. "OK! On it!" Lt. Smith yelled. His soldiers started shooting their Clint AR-34's at Candice, the cowardly traitor, who decided to join Team Galactic, in exchange for not getting hypnotized.

"YOU ASSHOLE! WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Lt. Smith screeched at Candice. She said nothing. "Come on boys, go shoot her!" Lt. Smith yelled at the soldiers.

The AR's bullets hit the launcher; as the launcher exploded, Candice said, "Farewell, and FFFUUUCCCKK!", as her body exploded into dozens of pieces.

"We got the Dragon!" the soldiers shouted in joy, as they did a jig, and went back to work. "Commander, Candice has been taken out; should we launch Operation Hydreigon?" Lt. Smith relayed to Mjr. Fields, which in turn, was relayed to Com. Gates.

"Ops. Hydreigon begin." Com. Gates commanded, as a tank unit, with 45 soldiers beside it, for patrol, and 21 inside for shooting and driving. The tank drove, about 120 yards, as they backed up 60 yards for precaution.

"Ready?" the commander asked the loader. 'Yeah; it's infused with napalm and TNT." "You ready?" Com. Gates clarified with the shooter. "Shooting at pillar in 3..2.1...0!" the shooter yelled, as he pushed a lever and punched a button.

All of a sudden, to the patrolling soldiers, a missile, shaped like a torpedo, donning 5 pounds of C4 on its sides, and colored like a Gengar, shot out of the tank, and went straight towards a highway pillar.

At the same time, the gate resistance had been mainly killed, besides the back units, Com. Gates' lines, and Mjr. Fields' units. Then, a miracle happened.

As Mjr. Smith expected, the highway crashed down onto the frozen ground, cracking the ice, and making shards everywhere. Beforehand, he had ordered the tank to move out of the way when it fell.

However, the shooter in the tank accidentally shot a loaded cruise missile towards the Galactic force, nuking them instantly, and saving the entry resistance.

Futhermore luckily, the highway crashed on top of the next Galactic wave. But, it was no regular wave. It was one of Team Galactic's Void Knights unints, which were the second-most elite force in Team Galactic.

And, one of the vehicles that were crushed was a command vehicle, which crippled the assault on Snowpoint. And to top it off, a electrical line heading towards Lake Aculity, where Team Galactic's Northern HQ was located, was crushed by the domino-effect of the highway.

The line was cut, dropping power in the HQ. But, the finale was when the highway that was causing a domino-effect fell on the temporary Team Galactic Base Camp fell on the camp, destroying most of their northern force.

"Well, we defended Snowpoint City, and we saved the resistance. Who want's to party?" Com. Gates, soon-to-be colonel, invited his men. "Oh yeah!" the armed forces in Snowpoint shouted, as they celebrated their first northern win.

But the fun was not to last, as in a faraway building, in Team Galactic's capital, Eterna City, their leader, Mercury fumed.

As a high-leveled Team Galactic member walked in, Mercury sat on her gigantic chair, at the end on the confrence room at the top floor of the Galactic Building.

"Oh hello Callista; do you bring good news, or news that may destroy our precious dream! To make us more powerful then Arceus, and make us gods." Mercury spoke coolly.

"Well Mercury, it seems as though the Northern Resistance has surprised us. The forces up there crushed most of the Northern forces." Callista replied, with no fear.

"Well then, what are you going to do?" Mercury chuckled, a little bit. "Do we convert him?" Callista asked. "Let's do it." Mercury, formerly Dawn Platinum Berlitz, replied, with a tone of revenge in her voice.

* * *

**End Note:**

**I hate to break it to you, but that was unexpectedly favorable to the resistance. Anyways, this is a plot twist that is great! Your best friend is now your worst enemy! Anyways, next chapter is back to the present! Enjoy, and also, if you don't like the twist, then don't flame me. You will be ignored.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, and sorry for being late! Those Creepypastas... those are scary... *shudders***

**Dawn's Soul: And why did you read those?**

**Me: DAMN YOU, YOUTUBE!**

**Lucas: Uh, shouldn't we be doing something?**

**Me: Yeah. Also, I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Ash would have been canned back in 2000.**

**Ethan: And don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

**On The Wings Of Glory - Chapter 4**

**Team Galactic Veilstone Base - Present**

As Lucas, and his friends Barry and John walked into Team Galactic's Veilstone HQ, carting a few pounds of TNT, 6 pounds of gunpowder, and 8.5 pounds of C4, with 3 lighters, 3 Poke Balls, and 6 vests full of C4 on the inside.

"_You guys know the plan, right?_" Lucas spoke telepathically to his friends, via a mobile communications chip, implemented in certain people's brains, as a prototype.

"_Yep. Barry'll take the basement and use Dugtrio to dig a hole out of Veilstone. I'm taking on the top floor, and using Staraptor to fly out. And you know that you'll take the 2nd floor, and fly on a Garchomp._" John, the strategist of the mission briefed.

"_Alright, we got this!_" Barry yelled, into the mental network of Lucas, John, and his brains. "_See you guys. And if all fails, go for Procedure S._" Lucas reminded his 2 friends. "_And that plan is..._" Barry remembered.

"_... To strap the vests onto your Pokemon and yourself. And light it up._" Lucas finished. "_So, this is a possible suicide mission?_" Barry asked. "_Yep._" was all John said.

As the elevator went to everyone's floor, the bomber put a cloth over the explosives and detached it from the cart's center, which itself was a bombshell, with 15 pounds of mixed TNT and C4 in its core.

"_Good luck. And if this is the last I'll see of you, farewell._" Lucas told John and Barry, as he went to his floor. "_And time your watches to 5 minutes. Then, set the bombs on fire, and get the fuck out of hellfire._" John reminded Lucas.

"_OK._". Lucas pushed his cart onto the second floor, as he set his watch to 5 minutes. He waited, as he saw grunts walking around, briefing their Commanders and telling their higher-ranked generals of news, suspicions, and information.

The minutes passed quickly, as Lucas saw his watch said 30 seconds on it. _Time for setup_, Lucas thought; when the watch wrote out 5 seconds, Lucas called out Garchomp, and set his lighter to the tip of the bomb._  
_

"Bomb!" a grunt yelled, as Garchomp blasted open a window sequence, and Lucas hopped on. "Garchomp! Fly to the Pokemon League!" Lucas yelled; as Garchomp flew 60 yards from the window, Lucas saw a orange, red, and grey explosion from the second floor, and the 11th floor of the stronghold.

Shards of glass and severed limbs flew out, as Lucas commanded Garchomp, 'to drop the vests on any checkpoints you see'. Burning marble and fire spewed out of the damaged building, as Lucas saw the entire complex move, and tilt towards the huge statue of Cyrus, Team Galactic's first Leader.

As the building started airdropping grunts, their Pokemon, and advanced technology, Lucas saw Barry and John on Staraptor, flying out to his same destination. The Ground-type dragon flew, directly on the rising sun's rising beams, as the building crumpled Cyrus' statue, and fell on the former South Sinnoh Power Generator.

Then, Garchomp flew onwards onto the bright, shining, winged rays of glory, with its trainer, savior, and best friend riding him, into the sunrise.

**Team Galactic HQ - 4 Hours After Bombing**

As the Team Galactic main commanders walked into the royal, yet space-colored palace, where once laid Eterna City, the Galactic Guards, wielding their Poke Ball-tipped spears into the air, all of the Galactic soldiers, grunts, slaves, and workers kneeled on one knee, as they saluted Mars, Saturn, Jupiter, and Callista, the Leader's personal aide, and most trusted general.

"All hail the commanders!" the Team Galactic underlings pledged, and stated, some whole-hearted, and others forced. "Where's the Leader?" a grunt asked, as a soldier replied, "Shush! The Leader's coming!".

The Leader walked in, as everyone in the main hall fell on their knees, even the Commanders. The Leader donned a lavender cape, a green dress, and grey pants, as she walked regally to her solid gold throne, adorned with pearls, diamonds, and silver on its sides.

"Greetings Leader; we have bad news." Jupiter explained, as the Leader was troubled by a fire starting in her soul. "What is it?" the Leader asked, in a monotone voice.

"The northern renegade has infiltrated our base in Veilstone and has destroyed a part of Project X." Saturn told the Leader. "... Send your Shock Wave units to Route 217. Use the Andromeda and Canis silos if necessary. Go now." the Leader commanded.

"Leader and Lady Mercury of Team Galactic; are you sure you want to..." Mars argued, but Mercury then replied, "Yes; and to make sure this works, send in Army 23 from the Iron Island campaign as the final wave.".

"It is an honor, Lady Mercury, to carry out your orders." Callista pledged, and confirmed. "Then go, and conquer the route!" Mercury shouted, as the Commanders marched out of the main hall, and to the airplanes that would take them into hellfire.

Mercury then pressed a button, which rotated the throne by 180 degrees, as Mercury was taken to the conference room. She walked up, and sat in the chair in the middle.

All of a sudden, while Mercury was getting 3 Poke Balls, a dark, and evil presence floated into the room. "What are you doing here?" Mercury asked, panicking. "_You're going to pay for what you did! You'll be under my control soon!_" the dark spirit cackled, into the inside of Mercury's brain._  
_

"_Do you know why?_" the spirit, now formulating into the shape of Cyrus' head spoke. "No." Mercury replied. "_Well then, good night! Forever!_" Cyrus' spirit yelled, as the spirit went directly into Mercury's body.

Mercury started feeling a pain in her head, as she started feeling woozy. Then, she noticed, as she was laying on the ground, that her body was getting bigger, everywhere, as her pants and dress ripped, at the seams.

Her pants then ripped, leaving only Mercury's undergarments, tightly expanding. Next, she noticed that she was losing her final connection to her former life, as Dawn Berlitz, in her mind.

And then, in a flash, at the same time that all of Mercury's clothes ripped, leaving her naked, her evil side conquered her former innocence and her soul, as Cyrus' soul converged with Mercury's, leaving a young woman, surrounded with a dark, red aura that was visible to the eye.

* * *

**End Note:**

**Wow. This was the darkest chapter I ever wrote. Not even an entire city dying in a flash compares to this! Anyways, don't flame me, or you'll get post-banned. Try not to shiver, or curl up into a ball, and R&R!**

**P.S**

**The conference room scene is inspired from a writing piece by someone on the internet for _Sailor Moon_. Also, the final scene in the conference room is based off the final 2 episodes of Season 2 of _The Legend of Korra_.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, and thanks for reading! I wrote this in my spare time on the weekend. Anyways, R&R!**

**This Can't Be True - Chapter 5**

**Lily Valley - 5 Years Later (from last chapter) / Later Present**

The massacre continued, as the ultimate battle between Team Galactic, and all of the other criminal groups, the Pokemon League, the Pokemon Association, the Trainer's Union, and Battle Society was being waged in Lily Valley, as Field Marshal Lucas Kiouki commanded the Sinnoh defense flank.

"Shoot their helmets!" a 16 year-old teenager, who had a short goatee, and was a Major General, commanded. "Barry, get Alpha row out of Pass 1! Reflank to Twist 7!" Fld. Marshal Lucas commanded his top general, Barry Jun.

"We've got company!" a deep voice, on the other side of the Sinnoh Defense Force shouted to Fld. Marshal Lucas, as Lucas saw the floating airships incoming.

"Shit! Team Plasma's here!" a soldier exclaimed, as the airships, now recognizable as the _PAF Freeze _was incoming. The frontal ship shot powerful beams of ice, as some of the soldier's Pokemon disintegrated into nothing.

"Get the _SRS Valor _and _HCS Sword _right now!" Fld. Marshal Lucas commanded, while he spoke to his colleague Admiral Brendan of Hoenn, who had control of Slateport Shipyards' reserves.

"How urgent do you need it?" Adm. Brendan replied, leading to Fld. Marshal Lucas shouting, "We need them now! We're getting killed!". "Alright, they're coming pretty soon. Just wait. See 'ya!" Adm. Brendan replied.

The bloodshed at this point in the battle, which had only lasted 2 hours, at the moment, was literally enough to flood Mt. Coronet. "What's the death toll so far?" Lucas had asked his commanders and generals.

After 5 minutes of calculations, the amount of deaths on the Sinnoh flank numbered more than the population of the Sevii Islands. The death toll for Sinnoh, at that point, was 12,945 casualties and 34,834 injured.

Meanwhile, on the joint Kanto/Johto flank, the army was overpowering the Galactic forces that tried to invade the Pokemon League. Suddenly, 4 ships that had the Team Plasma logo dropped down on the lines, and killed 17 lines of Pokemon and men.

"Launch Operation Hankook." General Blue, who was the former Champion of Kanto, and now the 4th Elite 4 member of Kanto, commanded his flank. Suddenly, 4 pillars rose from the ground, as all 4 of them shot 16 beams each of Protect shields, which created a 'can't attack from the outside, but from the inside' device.

Then, as if Mew's grace had blessed the Army flanks, the _SRS Valor_ flew into the skies above, as it rammed the frontal ship causing a chain reaction, which in turn, destroyed the Plasma offensive on Kanto/Johto.

Blue then noticed, that the Galactic forces weren't attacking Kanto/Johto anymore, but were now strengthening the Unova and Sinnoh offensive. "Men, get out of Corridor 1 and move out. Alpha side, move and strengthen Corridor 4. Beta upper-right side, move and strengthen Corridor 3.".

The men moved, as Blue ordered the remaining men to defend the Pokemon League's entrance, which was Corridor 2. The Johto men, were still remaining, as Grand Marshal of Johto, Lance took charge.

Back to the Sinnoh flank, the army was struggling, as the _PAF Freeze _was buffing the Sinnoh defense. Then, a miracle happened, as the _SRS Valor _came crashing into the _Freeze_, and sent in spiraling to the ground.

"Boarding Party A and D: Please board the _SRS Valor_." Lucas commanded the parties. They complied, as they boarded the _Valor_, and awaited specific boarding details.

"Please fly to the _GCS Luna_, and disable it. I will go, personally. Barry, you're in charge for right now." Lucas commanded the ships and told Barry. Lucas boarded the ship, just before the doors closed, as the airship hovered into the air.

"Shoot it with the Geobeam!" Lucas yelled, as the gunner shot a bluish-green beam, full of manipulated electricity, at the large, Contest Hall-sized airship.

"We've got 'em! Ken, begin boarding." Lucas commanded, coolly. The parties opened the landing doors, as a grabber on the _Valor_ seized the _Luna_, and landed on a landing dock for the Galactic Complex, in the former Veilstone Gym, which was located in Lily Valley.

The parties boarded the _Luna_, as Lucas heard cries of pain and agony, and cheering. Then, he saw his men take out 15 briefcases of money, 4 impaled heads of Galactic grunts, and their penises. _Sick pervs_, Lucas thought, as the party re-boarded the _Valor_.

"Barry, tell Grand Marshal Lance and General Blue that we need reinforcements. Also, launch Ops Skyborn!" Lucas yelled. Then, he commanded his men, "Let's storm this hellhole.".

On the Sinnoh flank, meanwhile, Barry was leading the Sinnoh soldiers in bravery, and it was paying off. Galactic's conquest of footing in Lily Valley had halted, and started to get pushed back, towards the Galactic Complex.

"Launch Ops Skyborn!" Barry commanded, as he saw the tank units load napalm, and chemical dissolvents into the guns, as they started shooting the retreating Galactic soldiers.

The solution shot at the soldiers hit dead on to a soldier unit, as the unit started to dissolve, and burn, as smoke was running across Lily Valley. "Nice job, men!" Barry congratulated, as the men bro-fisted each other.

Barry looked on, and smiled, as he observed the killing and bloodshed of the Battle of Lily Valley, or in the future, as it would be called, The Day The Flame Died.

Back to Lucas' command; Lucas' soldiers and Lucas, himself, were penetrating the hellhole of the Galactic Complex. He knew, that Lance and Blue's reinforcements had reached the landing point, and were directly behind his Black-Ops Force.

"There he is!" a soldier behind Lucas yelled, as Lucas saw the uniformed Johto and Kanto elite soldiers. "Great job getting here; we needed it." Lucas congratulated. "So here's the plan: you join with us, and then split up when we reach the command room. Here's the adequate explosives to destroy this shitty excuse of a building."

"OK." was the soldiers' reply. "Now, where were we?" Lucas asked, as the newly-reinforced unit kept storming the Galactic Complex. However, they didn't know they were being watched.

**Galactic Complex Conference Room - Present**

A figure, wearing a revealing jumpsuit, was watching the Black-Ops Unit storm the complex. "It's you again. I've been waiting for 5 years for this." the figure, speaking in a male, deep, and snarling voice, that sounded almost like Cyrus, growled._  
_

The figure then took out a Poke Ball, that was completely black, and opened it. A shadow, yet shiny, Pokemon, engulfed in the same dark, red visible aura as the Dark Leader, growled, and tried to punch the screen.

"Your part will come soon, _Lucas_." the figure, bearing large hips, sagging breasts, and a ancient helmet, that was worn by Darkrai, that covered the face, but not the tainted, dark lavender-colored hair that the figure had.

**Galactic Complex - Present**

"We're almost there!" Lucas yelled, as the unit took out Galactic Elites. The team had taken down the control room, and disrupted Team Galactic's worldwide communications.

"Now, to enter the code, and..." Lucas said, as he entered the code. "Team Galactic's leader!" Lucas spat, as he saw the woman, bearing a visible dark-red aura, and the ancient helmet that everyone knew about.

"Soon, the entire world will be recreated, and all of you pesky fools will be destroyed!" the Dark Leader cackled. "Who are you, and why would you destroy so much?" Lucas retorted.

"Oh, I think you'll find out, when I use... SS-001, use Kill Shot!" the Dark Leader shouted, as the shadow-shiny Pokemon shot 35 beams of darkness at the soldiers, except for Lucas.

The beams hit the soldiers dead in the heart, as all of them screamed in agony, as their life energy was sucked out of them. "What the..." Lucas stuttered, as the Dark Leader put their cybernetic arm onto their mask.

"You know, you'll be shocked to find out who I really am." the Dark Leader spoke. "Who are you?!" Lucas yelled, as the Dark Leader took off their mask, giving Lucas some major revelations.

"...D...a..w.n.?!" Lucas screamed, as he saw the woman's face. "Yes, that is who I am." the woman spoke, heartlessly. "What did they do to you?!" Lucas yelled, in fear.

"However," the woman continued, "that was my former name. My current name, forever, and ever, is Leader Mercury, Leader of Team Galactic, and Cyrus' vessel."."So you're Mercury! That note... those battles! It makes sense!" Lucas shouted.

"Now, because you have been a pest in my plans for far to long, you will pay!" Dark Mercury screeched, as she took out a black sword, that was forged in Giratina's realm, made out of pure darkness.

"NO!" Lucas yelled, as he took out a crystalline, white blade, that was made out of concentrated Aura. "So you have the Blade of Light, 'eh? That still won't be enough to defeat me!" Dark Mercury cackled in evil, and malicious glee, as she started to levitate, and started shooting orbs of darkness at Lucas.

Lucas, seeing his life flash in signs, came back to reality, and performed a barrel roll, avoiding the Dark Orbs, as they destroyed the floor. "You've got to snap out of it!" Lucas yelled, as Dark Mercury sneered.

"Me? I think YOU should snap out of it." Dark Mercury yelled, furiously, as she began forging a large, empty dark prison, that was inside of the large Dark Orb she was forging.

"Ahh!" Lucas yelled, as he called out his Infernape. "Infernape, use Protect!" Lucas commanded, as Infernape deflected the large orb at the computers, destroying the computer room, and making a hole out.

"Charizard! Come on out!" Lucas yelled, as Charizard roared, and looked at Dawn who was clearly possessed, and brainwashed by Cyrus, Darkrai, or both. "Charizard, Mega Evolve!" Lucas exclaimed, as he pushed a button on a small ring on his arm.

Charizard glowed, as Charizard turned into a blue, flaring dragon, that stared at Dark Mercury. Suddenly, Dawn's clothes started to rip, as he stomach, ass, and breasts got bigger.

"Uhh..." Lucas was stuttering, as Dawn's entire body, from the feet first, turned into pure darkness. Soon, her breasts sagged, while her ass got bigger then her head.

All of a sudden, Lucas was frozen by a beam of ice, trapping him in the room. His Pokemon knew what to do, and ran. Suddenly, Lucas saw Darkrai appear, and saw a stick of darkness morph into a penis.

_That's disgusting_, Lucas thought, as he saw Darkrai take the dark penis, and started sexual intercourse with Dawn. Dawn was moaning in pleasure, as a small light, right above Dawn, appeared.

Then, Darkrai started to drain the light, as it soon drained from existence. Shortly after, Darkrai then took out something Lucas recognized: the DNA Splicers. Darkrai put the splicers on Dawn, as Dawn was sucked into an orb.

Darkrai suddenly took the orb, and swallowed it. Then, Lucas saw a bright light, and blacked out. Meanwhile, the result of Dawn and Darkrai merging was Dawn now was made out of complete darkness.

Her hair had turned to a deep shade of purple, and her body size was back to normal **(before she was brainwashed). **Her hair style had now become messy, and Dawn looked like she was literally mentally insane.

Dawn's clothes manifested itself into her old clothing. The biggest difference was, however, that her skin color was now dark-red, as she realized that she was Darkrai's puppet.

**Pokemon League - 1 Week Later**

Lucas' eyes fluttered, as he saw some of his colleagues, and his commanders. "Where am I?" Lucas asked. "Bro, you're in the Pokemon League Emergency Room. You've been in a coma for a week!" Barry exclaimed. "A week? What happened during the time?" Lucas panicked, out of the blue.

"Well, we had the battle, the Galactic Complex was blown out, we found you there, trapped in ice, we stopped Team Galactic, and, we saw Darkrai." General Blue, the Kanto Head Commander explained.

"I..I.." Lucas stammered. "What?" Barry asked, curiously. "..I found Dawn. I saw she was possessed by Cyrus, and then Darkrai suddenly appeared, as froze me in ice. Next, I saw Darkrai get the DNA Splicers, and well... Darkrai possessed, and fused with Dawn." Lucas explained.

The room was silent, as everyone stared at Lucas in awe. Then, everyone explained what had happened during the battle.

"The total death toll on all sides was so high, it exceeded the population of Kalos, Unova, and Kanto combined!" Grand Marshal Lance told Lucas. "And the death toll was..." Lucas started, as Lance said, "...3,384,284.".

Lucas stared in awe, as everyone thought about the Valley Massacre, the nickname of the Battle of Lily Valley.

* * *

**End Note:**

**Oh god! Even more dark! And sex themes, violence, but not a lot of swearing! Anyways, tell me your opinion on this story, and R&R!**


	6. Update

**Alright, there's something that happened, so I'll tell you what happened.**

**I scratched a few science tables at my school with a key. So, why and how does this affect my schedule? Due to the high profile level of this, my dad grounded my from using my PC, or mobile device.**

**However, I have a simple tactic that will stop this. First, I can still type, and stuff via Google Docs. Then, I C&P and post it onto . Finally, I post.**

**The period of grounding is 3 weeks, so expect to see my updating schedule drastically decrease. However, I can still update, so don't fret!**

**Weapon Frayer out!**


End file.
